Of Mischief, Darkness, Magic and Mirrors
by hello-abnormal-fangirl
Summary: I know this says PJO but it is a crossover of most of the Riordanverse and SG. Rated T because violence. Summary: They thought life would settle down. Maybe a few monsters, simple cases and a small quest or two to complete. What they didn't expect, however, was another Great Prophecy. One that would bring all of their worlds together.
1. A Horrifying Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Magnus Chase, Kane Chronicles or the Sisters Grimm. **

Annabeth POV:

It was just a normal day in the Jackson-Blofis home. Percy and I were sitting at his dining table studying for our upcoming tests. Boy, did they give us a lot of material for these tests! But as the soft smells of the typical blue chocolate chip cookies came to us, we almost doubled over.

"You're gonna drool on your book Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she playfully nudged him. Percy and Annabeth first met at Camp Half-Blood. They have always fought side by side. No other couple could have been as close as they were. They were like the two heads of Janus, inseparable.

Percy pretended to faint from the smell as his mom, Sally Jackson, brought a plate of cookies for them. His mom and Annabeth exchanged looks with each other. Even after everything they had been through, Percy could never stop his jokes.

Percy lifted his head up and smiled. Annabeth laughed gently and stuffed a cookie in her mouth. Percy's mom took a cookie from the plate and was starting to feed it to Percy.

"Mom! Not now! Your embarrassing me!" Percy exclaimed

"You can do that just by yourself Seaweed Brain," Annabeth added. The three of them laughed and nibbled on the blue cookies. Nothing could have dampened the spirit of this moment. Percy by her side, laughing. It was too good to be true. And just on cue, and Iris Message floated up in front of them.

It was Piper, "Annabeth, Percy?" the girl said urgently. "You guys need to get here, now."

. He and Annabeth exchanged worried looks. Piper slashed her hand through the IM and Annabeth sprang up from her chair and grabbed her rucksack from beside the couch. Percy grabbed his hoodie and made sure Riptide was still in his pocket. He called out to his mother to tell her they were leaving. They rushed outside, and Percy discreetly glanced around before letting out a piercing taxicab whistle. After a few seconds, a large black pegasus landed in front of them.

"To Camp, Blackjack," Percy told the horse, and before long, they were soaring through the blue sky of Manhattan. Next stop, Camp Half-Blood.

As they landed she saw Piper, pacing worriedly, while Leo stood next to Chiron, both looking quite nervous. Rachel wasn't too far away either. They all had tense looks on their faces, making Annabeth feel queasy.

"What is it this time?" Percy asked. He ran his hand through his hair looking annoyed.

Leo looked at Rachel, "Rach, could you…?"

She nodded. A glowing green aura formed around her, making her hair fly around her face. Her eyes turned an even brighter shade of green. She opened her mouth, and smoke came out with a soft hiss. But as she spoke, As she spoke, the smoke came to a stop and the voice came out. No...not voice, voices. This time three voices came out, not just one.

"A great evil is rising

Of mischief and darkness

Of magic and mirrors.

These warriors must come forth,

joins hands to restore order and peace:

Of orange and purple:

The seven heroes of past, the healer,

And the Ghost King o

From the hall of heroes: summer's child, the shape-changer,

the Valkyrie, elf, and dwarf.

The Gaelic, half-giant and the soldier.

Of the magic alongside the river Nile,

the host of war and the host of the wife.

Of fairy-tale: the hero-sisters-

the fighter and witch,

the trickster, the crimson-cloaked one

and the-one-who-told-no-lies.

They will sail upon a ship of flaxen,

through the triangle

and towards the middle of time.

But first, they must sail to find,

the one-armed woman's snake casket

and the ring of Udea.

Then, they must find the pears of Count Piro,

and pluck three hairs from his silvery fox.

Only then can they sail ahead

towards their destination.

Succeed, young warriors, succeed."

The aura faded, and Rachel stumbled, disoriented. Chiron caught her as Percy groaned, glaring up at the sky. "Can't even get one break, can I?" he grumbled. "Do the Fates have no mercy!?"

But Annabeth ignored him. Her mind was racing, trying to decipher the prophecy. She knew that trying to find out a prophecy's lines could be trouble, but she couldn't help herself. She pushed aside her annoyance with the gods.

"Seven heroes of past…that must be us…" she murmured under her breath, "Orange and purple, the camps. Will and Nico too… but what about the rest?"

"Percy, Piper, Leo. Head counselors room now." Annabeth barked, "Bring Will and Nico. Rachel, Chiron? You need to go as well."

They all quickly scurried off to do her bidding. Meanwhile, Annabeth hurried off to her cabin. She grabbed a map, a notepad, and a pencil, then went to the Head Counselor's room. The rest were all waiting patiently.

"So obviously, this isn't just a Greek-Roman thing now. There are others involved." Everyone except Percy and Chiron looked confused.

"But Annabeth, who else is out there?" Will asked softly. She mentally smacked her forehead. They didn't know. "Me and Percy's friends- they are Egyptian magicians. The Egypt gods are real." She said quickly.

"What!?" Leo yelped, but Annabeth plowed on.

"My cousin, Magnus, he's the son of a Norse god. Vikings."

Piper, Will, Leo, Rachel and Nico's jaws dropped, but Percy only furrowed his brow. "Wise Girl… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nodded grimly. "If by that you mean I'm saying them that they might be involved, then you've got it right. But first, we need to IM Reyna."

️Just as she spoke those words, an Iris Message from Jason floated up before them. He was standing near the augury, next to Frank and Reyna. "Ella somehow deciphered another prophecy." He started.

Annabeth cut him off, "We know, we were about to IM you. Reyna," Annabeth looked at he female praetor. "You need to send Jason, Frank, and Hazel here. The prophecy talks about the 'seven heroes of past'"

"And the others mentioned?" Reyna questioned. Annabeth sighed. "We're working on it." Reyna nodded. , "I trust you to figure this out Annabeth, and I will like to help, but I have things to attend to. But please, feel free to contact me whenever you need it."

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you."

Reyna cut the Iris Message and Annabeth pulled out her phone, dialing her cousin's number.

**First Chapter done! Please note that this story does have switching POVs, so if you don't like that, please no flames. Also, please review!**


	2. I Get Tackled By Mallory Keen

**Chapter Two is up!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Riordanverse or SG**

**Magnus POV **

The Norns had arrived at breakfast (of all times!) to announce a _new _prophecy and the gang had quickly been ushered out to do, in Odin's words, "questing-things". Great. Magnus's head was racing. Of orange and purple… why did that sound so familiar? Then it hit him, literally. He was thrown to the floor as Mallory, who had missed breakfast, crashed into him. Mallory helped him up, but she looked panicked. She panted, trying to say something. "Mallory?" TJ asked. "Where have you been?"

She finally caught her breath and spoke. "Loki. He's gone." "I thought we put him in a walnut? How did he escape?" Halfborn asked. It looks like some outside force got to him, and cracked him out. I say it when I went out to check after I had a weird dream." Magnus's brow furrowed as his phone rung. It was Annabeth. "Hello?" "_Magnus, I hope you got the prophecy. You need to bring your friends to Camp. Right now. I'll message you the address. " _The line cut off and Magnus looked up at his friends. "Yeah, we need to go get Sam, Blitz, and Hearth, then go to Annabeth's camp." "Wait, what!?" Alex yelped. "We can't just go off now!" TJ spoke up. "Based on what I've heard about Magnus's cousin, she doesn't mess around. We should go." Magnus's phone buzzed, and they all rushed out the door, ignoring Hunding's cries.

And they were off. They quickly rushed to Blitzen's store, entering a little too quickly, causing the bell to ring crazily. Blitzen looked up from the cash counter, brow furrowing. 'Hey," he said slowly. "Is everything okay?" "No, it is not!" Mallory said loudly. "Hey Blitz, I'd like to buy-"Sam started, but stopped, startled at the sight of the five (dead) teenagers. "Um," she said, blinking. Alex stepped in front of his sisters, grasping her shoulder's and explaining the situation. She sighed. "Great. Just when I thought it would be a regular Friday." Hearth, who had been brought out from the back by Blitzen shrugged, signing, _Life sucks. _Well said, Hearth. Well said.

**Short one, I know. Sorry!**


End file.
